minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicken Jockey
Chicken |Damage = Easy Normal Hard |spawn = Light level >7, on a solid block |fa = 1.7.4 (Snapshot 13w49a) |exp = Baby Zombie: 12 Chicken: 10 }}A Chicken Jockey is a very rare hostile mob, which consists of a baby Zombie, Zombie Villager, Zombie Pigman, Husk, or Drowned riding a Chicken. They Spawn about 1% of the time in place of a zombie and its variants. This mob is very similar to a Wolf Jockey. Behavior A chicken jockey will chase Players and Villagers in an attempt to kill them, similar to a regular zombie or husk. It can pass through a one-block-high gap, if it is the only possible path for it to reach its target, but the rider will briefly suffocate as it passes through. The chicken uses the rider's A.I. Instead of being passive, the mob is hostile, and it moves just as fast as a baby zombie or husk would. However, if its rider is killed, the chicken will become passive. Since the baby zombie is riding a chicken, it takes no fall damage. Strategy When encountering the chicken jockey in survival mode, it is best to try to engage it in close-range combat. Their high speed and small hit-box make long-range projectiles like Arrows somewhat ineffective. The more effective (and expensive) alternative is to get in close and throw splash potions of healing at the ground. This will heal a player while damaging the rider and sparing the chicken. Drops Rider *0-2 rotten flesh *Iron Ingot (rarely) *Potato *Carrot *Zombie Head (if killed by a Charged Creeper) Chicken *0-2 Feathers *Raw Chicken (Cooked Chicken if killed while on Fire) Baby zombies or husks have a 5% chance of mounting a nearby chicken. This means the chicken jockey can also drop any Weapon or Armor they had before mounting the chicken. Additionally, if killed by a charged creeper, they have a chance to drop a zombie head. Baby Villager Zombie Jockey This type of jockey has exactly the same health, drops, Experience points, and attack strength as a regular chicken jockey, except the rider is a baby zombie villager instead of a baby zombie. Trivia *Chicken jockeys can be summoned through the command: /summon Zombie ~ ~1 ~ {IsBaby:1,Riding:{id:Chicken}} **Zombie pigman jockeys can be summoned through the command: /summon PigZombie ~ ~1 ~ {IsBaby:1,Riding:{id:Chicken}} * This is the only jockey with four different variant types: zombie, husk, villager zombie, and zombie pigman. *In Minecraft: Pocket Edition, a baby zombie can spawn as a "jockey", and when this special baby zombie targets something, like a player, it'll find a Cow, chicken, Sheep, Pig, or even a Wolf, to mount, and this seems to make the animal in question slightly faster. They also can mount zombies and Spiders. *The Wither can harm a zombie rider while attacking the chicken, despite the zombie being an undead mob. This is because the chicken is considered a passive mob. *The chicken jockey has an extremely low chance to spawn if the baby zombie doesn't spawn near a chicken. Gallery Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Jockeys Category:Undead Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Entity Category:1.7